Black Wings
by MoonExpressions
Summary: AU After a horrible experience, Ryoma is reborn as “X”, a cold-blooded assassin. During a mission he meets Fuji and from there on, Fuji can’t help but get in his way.
1. The Encounter

A/N: Today marks my 4th Anniversary on Fanfic!

I'm very proud to have come so far with 20+ stories and more than 10 completed stories here!

I'm happy to have done the themes I've done so far and explored. Each story I wrote came with a perspective that I wanted to share, a view I wanted to show and I feel I accomplished that with each story I've written.

I also want to throw in a quick thank you to the many reviewers that took the time to review for me. It was thanks to your reviews that motivated me to continue posting my stories and hopefully you'll all continue to support me.

My Anniversary this year will not go unmarked without just a huge mass update, but a WHOLE new list of Thrill I wish to bring to all of you.

On my Profile, you'll be able to vote for two stories to join the regular line-up of releases. Like the first time I did this, the first chapter of all the stories are released for the pleasure of your viewing and reading so do take it to account along with the summary when you vote for your favorite two. If you don't have a fanfic account, you may vote via review on the stories of your choice and let me warn you, I'm only tallying people who don't have account via review so if you do have a account on fanfic and vote through review, I won't count it because I will ASSUME you've voted on my profile already.

So Please, Read, Review and vote on 'One Step At A Time', 'Frozen', 'Black Wings' or 'More Than Meets The Eyes'.

Other than that, read the mass release of stories, vote for your favorite two new stories and review for me. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or the lovable characters

NOTE: 'FC' and 'X' was originally my sister's company and codename that she made up for her own story and I borrowed :)

* * *

**Black Wings**

** Rated: M**

**Summary: **[AU] After a horrible experience, Ryoma is reborn as "X", a cold-blooded assassin. During a mission he meets Fuji and from there on, Fuji can't help but get in his way.

* * *

**Chapter I: The Encounter**

_**Shibuya**_

The usual bustle of liveliness, music and laughter in Shibuya was shaken when a man with two hostesses draped on him screamed. Without warning, the man had suddenly acquired a nice little hole through his forehead that killed him instantly within two minutes. People speculating the situation, calls for someone to call the ambulance and other people whispering whatnot about the situation, soon joined their screams. Chaos was ablaze in Shibuya…but that didn't affect one person who was silently taking apart his silent sniper gun and placing back into his suitcase. Even his hardened golden eyes showed no remorse of the deed he had just done. He merely stood and straightened while pressing a button on his watch to inform headquarters that his mission was successful.

'_To me, this was life. Hunting, finding, then killing…_

_It was what I did and when I'm ordered to do a mission, it meant the marked person died. That was how I lived each day, tonight was no different from many other nights I've known. A file exchanged hands with a set price and a profile of the marked person was handed to me. A location was given and I did my job._

_I didn't feel a thing… and that's why I was the best. Devoid of emotions during work was my specialty and why I was the most hired assassin. I've never failed and I never intend to. I could care less that I was unknown, as far as I was concern, as long as I did something and got paid for I, I was no different than the next person… well, for the most part.'_

Ryoma turned off the engine to his car and got out carrying his briefcase. Slamming the door behind him, he pulled his dark glasses off and handed his suitcase to the attendant who had been waiting for him since he indicated that he was done with his mission. Walking through FC, no one would ever suspect what really went on during the late hours at this company. In the open, the company was built and run by Shiraishi Kuranosuke. A façade of good technology and business dealings that rose to a worthy stand…. But underneath that, through the right connections and anonymous dealings- for a fair price, anything could be done. There were different sections at night then from the morning.

At night, the "naughty" ones were allowed to roam as Shiraishi liked to call them. Not all killed like Ryoma did but they did other things. Some accepted missions to break up couples, others accepted missions to con a marked person out of money, and then there were people like him… hired to kill hated enemies or whatever.

"You're back quick tonight," Shiraishi said not even looking up from his pile of "work" when Ryoma's bad nature of opening the door without knocking caught his attention slightly.

"Hn… poor fool was to drunk to know what hit him," Ryoma said bluntly as he set the file of the mission he just finished back onto Shiraishi's desk.

"I'll give you you're half of the money after the transaction."

"Hn… no need to rush, it's not like I need it at the moment." Ryoma replied as he headed on his way out. "I'll leave you to your extra business then."

"See Niou before you leave for the night, it seems another one has come in," Shiraishi called after him.

"Hn…."

"and X…"

"What?"

"Would you like a partner yet?" Shiraishi stated more as a joke than not.

"I work alone," Ryoma merely stated before pulling the door shut behind him.

"Koshimae is still so cold ne?" Tooyama asked Niou who sat beside him waiting for the X to come out of the boss's office.

"As if you expect him to change," Niou said with a slight grin before standing and handing a file to Ryoma who approached with assertion. "This one's a bit more subtle compared to yours tonight."

Ryoma didn't answer. He took the file and turned to leave as if Niou hadn't otherwise commented.

"X sure loves to overwork himself huh?" Yagyuu asked glancing out the window at the transaction between Niou and Ryoma.

"He does- so he won't remember." Shiraishi confirmed from where he sat. "He knew you were in the room without you having to show yourself."

"Figures… for a good assassin," Yagyuu merely said moving away from the window and towards Shiraishi where they needed to settle out another mission.

'Life wasn't always like this for me, I had a family, had a life outside this… was innocent to such things at one point in my life. My father was a retired professional tennis player, my mother was a lawyer, and I had a promising future ahead of me. Everything was good then… that was until my mother was killed when a member of the opposing side she was helping slammed her car into my mother's…'

"Mi-chan," Ryoma said walking past his assistant and handing the file over. "Have a set ready for this mission."

"Aa… tomorrow night X?"

"The sooner the better." Ryoma merely replied. "Locate them as soon as possible."

"Aa…"

xXx

**Shiraishi's Office**

**FC**

"Sir, Oshitari-san is here to see you,"

"Let him in," Shiraishi replied back through the intercom to his secretary. Glancing up from random requests and work, Shiraishi stood as Oshitari walked over.

"It's good to see you," Shiraishi greeted as each bowed to one another quickly before Shiraishi offered him a seat across from him.

"I heard it was done," Oshitari started immediately.

"It's true," Shiraishi said with a small smile, "X finished it not too long ago as the news has already reported the chaos ne?"

"Thank you," Oshitari merely said pushing a briefcase over to Shiraishi who nodded.

"Anytime you need to have a request, so come back."

"It's funny what you people will do for money." Oshitari said standing with a small smile on his face.

"Money is the utter corruption of society next to power, yet we need it to survive." Shiraishi stated quite easily.

"Surprisingly you haven't got caught?" Oshitari asked.

"We'll know who ratted us out if we should." Shiraishi said with a light chuckle. "We have an alibi for everything and we most definitely have a wide network of people to eliminate the weak link immediately as well."

"Hn… you guys are no better than gangsters huh?" Oshitari asked looking at Shiraishi.

"There's a difference, we're legit and get away with it." Shiraishi clarified.

" Amazing…" Oshitari said as he walked out. "I heard this X takes care of the most requests…is he that talented?"

"Yes," Shiraishi confirmed. " My X is very focused because I taught him only the strong survive and he IS one f the strongest."

xXx

**Ryoma's apartment**

Ryoma's eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly. He was quite used to waking like this when he got too much sleep.

The nightmares only get me when I sleep longer than my three to four hours of needed sleep… then they catch me. It wasn't the fact that my father remarried a little after my mother's death that haunted me. The person he married was an okay mother. She did everything a mother does and so forth… the trouble was after my father's death from heart failure…'

Beep beep beep beep

Ryoma glanced to the side where he put his watch and pressed a button on it.

"What is it Mi-chan?" Ryoma asked.

"The equipment you requested for is all ready for your hunt."

"Location?"

"They are usually spotted around the local shrine in town."

"Domo," Ryoma uttered as he turned off the connection and got up. He glanced at the clock that read six in the morning and decided to do a round of jogging.

His latest mission… two small fried yakuza members who incurred the wrath of a "rich".

xXx

**Local Shrine**

**9:00 PM**

**Fuji**

"I'm headed home now mother," Fuji confirmed to his mother as he went down the long shrine steps. He had been visiting his friend who lived at the shrine and had forgotten his mother had wanted him to be home before nine. Hanging up his cell, he jogged down a few steps before he heard running and gunfire. His eyes opened in curiosity as he saw two guys in black suits running and breathing hard as they kept looking behind them in slight fear with guns drawn. A bit cautious that he may be witnessing a gang war of some kind, he moved towards the shadows and shelter of the trees as he waited for whomever the guys and their pursuer was to leave.

Fuji suddenly stopped breathing as a figure emerged from the trees beside him and pulled out a gun shooting both men. Trembling slightly, Fuji was surprised his gun didn't make a sound when it shot at the two….

'Sniper? Assassin?' Fuji thought with a tiny bit of fear crawling up his spine now… he had just witnessed it to… would he be next.

"Hn…. You saw…" He heard the man say turning towards him.

"I didn't," Fuji said flinging his arm out to protect himself as he stepped into the dim light the lanterns lining the shrine steps lit only to knock the man's dark glasses off his face to reveal irritated hardened golden eyes.

The man didn't say anything as he bent to pick up his glasses and look back at Fuji.

"You're troublesome…." The man merely uttered before turning away and leaving. "I'll spare you."

* * *

A/N: Pretty short but enough to get a feel on the story right?

Do review and leave a comment if not a vote.


	2. Careless?

A/N: Finally!

After a summer of disappointment I have a tiny bit of good news!

I'm temporarily back!!!!I don't know for how long but I finally have access to the internet and a place to type now that my sister bought a laptop to replace my dead one. It's hers so technically I can't write as much as I want to so it'll have to work around her schedule as well but nonetheless better that then none at all right?

I'm finally updating those stories that you've all been waiting for and I hope everyone enjoys and will, if not a long one, take the time to leave a short review to give me a sign that someone out there is still reading and anticipating the next chapter. Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Tsubame0104**- oh there are definitely ways… ways I can work with that they'll keep meeting… even if it's only passing by.

**munkyaround**- usually people complain when they open their e-mails to five different stories XD well hopefully more mass updates will hit all of you in the near future.

**MARYLOVER-** Dun worry, the damage will be dealt in this chapter :)

The first chapter was just a bit of background setting and meeting. Info will be given throughout the story but nothing major all at the same time so it kind of needs to be put together.

I have a way with surprising people to expect the unexpected so if you guess right, it's major kudos to you for thinking like Moon :)

**Gyokuei Kuragari- **I like to think it's original to a degree :D

Some of my stories themes have really been overdone but I like to think my small twists here and there make a big difference.

**TeNsHi No ToIkI-** age will be brought up in this chapter :D

**tsub4ki-** Asssassin Ryoma has invaded my thoughts for a while so this was the outlet…as for our collab fic. We rarely update due to our conflicting schedule and time zones BUT when we do, it's very long :D We will persevere through it though! [next chapter is already in its planning stage]

**nicki-gurl-** Well I dabbled a bit with the assassin theme in 'Fated' and 'Behind His Eyes' but then I got this HUGE craving to see a cold-blooded Ryoma as a FULL assassin and BANG! This story came to life XD

**tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy**- No, prior to this meeting they didn't know each other at all. As for the reason why he was spared, it'll be explained in this chapter XD

* * *

**Black Wings **

**Rated**: M

**Summary: **[AU] After a horrible experience, Ryoma is reborn as "X", a cold-blooded assassin. During a mission he meets Fuji and from there on, Fuji can't help but get in his way.

* * *

**Chapter I: Careless?**

**Recap**

The man didn't say anything as he bent to pick up his glasses and look back at Fuji.

"You're troublesome…." The man merely uttered before turning away and leaving. "I'll spare you."

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Shrine**_

Fuji didn't even have time to think about what he said as the man moved so fast, all he saw was a flash of the man's black jacket move before a jarring pain hit the back of neck and darkness filled his mind.

"Che…" Ryoma let out as he turned to walk away. In a couple hours, the company would have the bodies of the two men he disposed of taken care of. Leaving the scene as quietly as he approached, he pressed the button on his watch and headed back to base. He held no regrets of what he did every day, He was accustom to the fact that humans held a thin line between sanity and insanity, good and bad and honestly he didn't care anymore.

It's always the thought of good intentions that turn out bad. Nothing is ever evil, nothing is ever good… every decision in life is made on the best outcome… but what truly is the best outcome?

xXx

**Back at the shrine**

"Syuusuke?"

Fuji opened his eyes to see his friend staring back at him with a worried look.

"Syuusuke? Are you okay?" She asked again putting a hand on his forehead gently.

"I think so… what happened Chiyo-chan?"

"I happened to be sweeping the steps to the temple when I noticed your bag and found you lying near the trees. "

"Did you see the bodies?" Syuusuke asked rubbing the back of his neck… that was the sorest part and he had no idea why…

"Bodies?" Chiyo asked with a slight frown. "There wasn't anything there Syuusuke… maybe someone was playing a joke on you."

"No I saw…" Syuusuke shook his head as he buried his head into his hands.

"I called your sister to tell her so she'll pick you up." Chiyo said after a silence passed over them.

Syuusuke didn't say anything. If he insisted he saw something so bizarre then they all might think he's crazy… but he was so sure he saw those two die and… those golden eyes.

xXx

**Meanwhile**

"Have a good night X" Mika said with a slight nod to Ryoma who passed without the slightest inclination to acknowledge that.

"You know _she _happens to have made a move right?"

Ryoma didn't respond at all; he merely stopped then kept right on walking.

"He's so emotionless." Mika said noting Shiraishi who stood by the entrance way Ryoma had just come from.

"That's what a killer needs though, a harden heart and black wings… an angel of death." Shiraishi said softly before disappearing back through the door.

Mika didn't say anything… she had been with Ryoma ever since he started killing at twelve and had become very fond of him. She wanted him to someday gain emotions, someday let the past go and be able to survive in the world without taking missions to kill for money.

'But who would understand a boy like you?'

xXx

**Couple Days Later**

"Syuusuke?"

Fuji's head snapped up to see his boyfriend looking at him worriedly. "I'm sorry…"

"You sure you're okay? After fainting so late at night I'm worried." The man said with a notable frown.

"I'm okay.. it won't affect today's date." Syuusuke said laughing it off. "I just keep wondering why I fainted."

"You should go to the hospital and find out."

"I'll be okay Yori." Syuusuke said with another smile before pulling his boyfriend along. "Well we better hurry if you want to see the aquarium before you go back to the states tomorrow."

As he paused with a group of people at the crosswalk, Fuji willed the thoughts of that semi-real night away. After all, today was the last day he'd get to see his boyfriend until he finished visiting his relatives overseas. Despite that resolve and Yori's animated talk of how much he'd miss Japan for a while, Fuji was more involved in the guy who stopped beside him in a black jacket and dark sunglasses. He was almost certain he knew the man but didn't quite remember where he had seen him from before. Turning back to the passing cars, he noted the man beside him nudged the man standing in front of Fuji a bit.

It happened so fast, Fuji couldn't give a warning before all the people screamed and blasts of car horns could be heard. The man who had been just standing slightly ahead of Fuji and Yori had flinched and stepped off the sidewalk in a panic only to be ran over by the truck that as speeding through. Yet vaguely, Fuji was certain the man next to him had golden eyes now, and the nudge was probably a push!

Turning his head to search for the man, he saw him calmly walking away as if nothing had happened.

"You!" Fuji called after him running. Surprisingly the guy stopped to look at Fuji. "You did it didn't you?"

"Syuusuke! How can you just blame random people?" Yori asked following Syuusuke over to the side where he was currently confronting the man. "How could he have done that?"

"I saw him nudge the guy when I was standing beside him!" Fuji said seriously.

"Syuusuke, even if the guy did nudge him, it's not enough to send the guy into the street!" Yori said a little worried about his boyfriend's sanity since his accident now.

""But I did!" Fuji insisted. "You did it! I saw!" Fuji said looking at the man who didn't react to anything coming out of Fuji's mouth.

"You know you're guilty!" Fuji continued.

"Ne! like that man says, don't accuse people unless you have proof."

Without another word to Fuji, the man turned and left.

"Syuusuke… are you really okay?" Yori asked trying to bring Fuji's attention back to him. Sadly Fuji was now immersed in his every thought.

xXx

**FC**

Ryoma walked into headquarters wondering if he had been too careless when he had nudged his target with the small electric shocker for another to see. He had never been careless before nor seen… but suddenly with the last two missions he had undertaken, he had been spotted.

"Hi Ryoma,": Mika said walking by with a box of things.

"Mi-chan, If a bystander witnessed anything. Would I be obligated to kill them as well… if they weren't dangerous?"

Mika merely lifted a eyebrow and sighed. "Not really unless it threatened your identity… but IF this happened; wouldn't it mean you're getting careless and not being very careful?"

Ryoma didn't answer and Mika didn't push for one. Instead she left him to mull that over and continued on her way.

_That was the first time I questioned whether I should or shouldn't have killed someone… I didn't like thinking about that. It was like foreign material inside of me and I promised next time I'll be more careful, I'll avoid contact at all._

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"Shiraishi!"

Shiraishi turned his head and greeted a couple business associates that were entering the building for the meeting.

"It's been a while Mirayuki!"

"It has… let me introduce you to my wife, I don't think you've met her…Sumi.. come here."

Shiraishi held his smile as he greeted the beautiful woman good-naturedly. She was and still was a beautiful woman since the last time he got a glance at her.

Oh yes, he may not know Mirayuki Sumi but he definitely knew Echizen Sumi.

'To get to her you have to get stronger Ryoma… you have to best her in this game.'

* * *

A/N: That closes this chapter. Don't know when I'll update again for this story but leave a review and with enough; it'll most likely have another chapter soon.


	3. Bloody Snow

A/N: Happy Halloween!

Moon is back with a vengeance! For disappearing so long, I'm surprised many people still review and find time to PM me to update and come back! Thanks to those people I grabbed my guns and hunted down a muse or two and dedicated my time to writing again. To those people, your dedication has come through and I will now diligently for the next two months at least, have regular updates every 2-3 weeks so do keep up those reviews and naggings. They make me tick!

* * *

MARYLOVER- Yes, eventually I get around to updating my stories so the only fear you have is when it could be D:

**Gyokuei Kuragari- **It will eventually explain how he got the codename X.

tsub4ki- Ah, Fuji has no idea what he's going up against at the moment and Sumi is on her way to being revealed in good time.

thfourteenth- Well, It's only the second chapter so you can't expect me to reveal everything yet do you?

* * *

**Black Wings **

**Rated:** M

**Summary: **[AU] After a horrible experience, Ryoma is reborn as "X", a cold-blooded assassin. During a mission he meets Fuji and from there on, Fuji can't help but get in his way.

* * *

**Chapter III: Bloody Snow**

**Recap**

"Mi-chan, if a bystander witnessed anything. Would I be obligated to kill them as well… if they weren't dangerous?"

Mika merely lifted a eyebrow and sighed. "Not really unless it threatened your identity… but IF this happened; wouldn't it mean you're getting careless and not being very careful?"

_There is nothing ever good or bad, but thinking makes it so_

_William Shakespeare_

XxX

**FC**

**December 24th**

"X,"

Ryoma eyes shifted from the window to his "boss". Not only had the "boss" taken pleasure in calling him when he knew Ryoma would be sleeping, but he had made Ryoma wait for his mission until he had finished his meeting.

"You had better have a good reason," Ryoma muttered though his facial expression didn't change once.

"My my… can't you enjoy the fact that it's snowing this year?" Shraishi said trying to lighten his best assassin's mood a bit.

Ryoma didn't respond. The snow was a bad sign in his mind. It was the beginning yet ending of Echizen Ryoma... in every way possible.

"Well since you're moody as usual here's the mission." Shraishi said with a sigh as he took a seat in his chair behind the huge wood desk. Sliding a folder over to Ryoma he watched Ryoma seat himself and open the folder before he spoke.

"Sakano Yuri, age thirty two. A big time marriage scammer with a son." Shraishi said with a sigh. "She messed with the wrong man this time because he seeks her life as repayment for leading him on only to leave him."

"Fine, tonight?"

"Yes, if possible. He wants it to be her just desserts this year." Shraishi said with a sigh. It was a bit sick to do it on a day before Christmas but whatever the preference of the client was… he wasn't one to specify.

Ryoma merely nodded and stood to leave.

"X…."

Shraishi watched him ause momentarily before he added what he should've said before giving the boy his mission.

"Happy Birthday,"

Ryoma didn't say anything, he merely walked out letting the door slid close behind him.

Not giving the unresponsive X too much thought, he let his mind wander to the years earlier… to a winter so long ago when he had picked up a dark-green haired boy who was bleeding heavily on the verge of death. The broken boy he had given a reason to live and a goal to strive for.

"It has been ten years since he's cried on this day…."Shiraishi mussed out as he watched the tiny flakes fall onto Tokyo and bury it's ugliness in a white blanket… to cover all the sins in this accursed city.

XxX

**Ryoma's Apartment**

_"Seishounen! Make a wish at least!"_

"_But I have everything I need!" Ryoma said with a frown. "It's selfish to wish for more than I need!"_

"_Mou Sumi-chan! What kind of son did I raise?"_

"_A very good one Anata!"_

Ryoma's eyes snapped open as his watch beeped insistently. Pressing a button he spoke.

"Ready for me?"

"Aa X… anytime you're ready for it."

"Domo Mi-chan"

"Aa,"

Ryoma climbed out of bed as he pulled on his clothes and dressed warmer since he'd be walking to the location where the woman was spotted. He need only glance at the picture once and read information once for it to stick into his memory. It was something of a talent he had.

'_Sumi-okaa wasn't a bad mother. She loved me as much as if I was her own son. She loved dad even more. I wasn't against having Sumi added to our small family of two because she made my dad smile. It had been too long since he smiled…. Mother's death had robbed him of that the year I turned nine I wasn't so selfish as to deny my father his happiness so Sumi became my mother. I don't hate her… rather I understand her… dad's death had ruined her mentality… that was probably it… that was probably why she became hysterical the day dad had an accident and left me with her at the age of ten. It was a year I always tried to forget… nothing good happened that year… that year, all the Echizen's died._

"X, Location has been confirmed for the park, anytime now…"

Ryoma didn't answer as he slid blanked out the order and went downstairs to where Mi-chan would be waiting with his gun.

XxX

**Fuji Residence**

"I swear I saw all those things!" Fuji protested as he frowned at all the worried expressions he was recieing from his family and Yori…. Where was his Onee when he needed her on his side. She'd agree with him!

"I want you to rest Syuuusuke… until the illusions you are having wear off…." Yori said looking to both of his parents. "I hope you'll both keep an eye on Syuusuke."

"Of course Yori-kun!" Yoshiko said with a nod. She too was worried for her son's crazy explanations of his fainting spell and accusing a stranger of causing an accident.

"You guys just don't get it!" Fuji said angrily as he stalked out of the living room and grabben his jacket and shoes as he raced out the door. He needed to walk off the anger and frustration in silence even if it was close to midnight. To hell with the fact that it was almost Christmas! He was angry no one believed him!

XxX

**Park**

**December 24****th**

**11:59**

Ryoma pulled the trigger twice as he silences her scream with the second one. He felt only numbness as he watched the life leave her body. He had hesitated once when he approached her alone in the park because she had begged him that she had a son who needed her. But a job was a job and feeling sympathy because she was a mother was not allowed. He didn't understand why the numbness was there…. It was never there before when he ruthlessly killed mother's… maybe because of the recent slip-up he's been having that made him react?

It wasn't that he judged the person he had just killed, he didn't have the right nor did he want it. He was just the messenger that carried out the duties and vengeance.

"_Thinking is the greatest thing about mankind Ryoma, but it is also the most dangerous."_

Ryoma sheathed his gun and watched the blood trail across the snow… sinking in to its depth spreading outwards to …shoes?

Looking up, Ryoma's eyes connected with the wide blue eyes on the man.

His first thought was 'kill' but the numbness he experienced from his earlier kill burdened him and before he could think again, the man took off running. He did the only other thought that entered fast enough. 'Eliminate any way possible'. He ran after the man and knocked him out with one blow to the back of his neck. He looked at the man and wondered why this was the same man that had continuously made him mess up on his missions.

"Done X?"

"Done," Ryoma said emotionlessly back to Mi-chan over the connection in his watch but his eyes watched the slender man lying on top of the snow. Why can't he pull the trigger?

'_I continued to become lost as to why my resolve to feel no emotion was slowly breaking after so many years…and then the scene came upon me so suddenly… the reason I hated this day, this season…'_

"_Why…"_

"_Because of you! You took everything away from me!"_

_Ryoma felt pain travel through his whole body as his vision blurred… his last thought was of his mother crying yet staring in hatred at him lying in the snow… he felt his life draining away and though he was only eleven, he thought maybe his parents were telling him to join them already…_

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we'll dive deeper into Thrill and Ryoma's twisted past.


	4. X

A/N: Wow!

It has been a long time fanfic readers! Since I've updated and been writing here. It had been 6 long, full years to the day of dedication to fanfic and thrill.

Sorry for not updating more often but that broken laptop set me back a whole lot and many other unforeseeable events in my life these past few months. Nonetheless I once more attempt a comeback to fanfic with this release.

I owe my faithful readers, followers, and reviewers my thanks and a apology for making them wait so long for this moment. Their constant support has always been close and their time they take to review, comment etc. is appreciated. While I'm at all theses thank you, we might as well all thank my muse for reappearing again as well! XD

Last but certainly not least, this year will also be memorable. It's been a long time since I've released my first thrill PoT story but this year four of my stories will close their books by the end of this year. Koori No Ouji, Fated, Club7 and Secret are winding down which makes room for my 2 new stories I've begun. This year I present Be With Me, and Emotions. Please take the time to read and review them if you have the time and patience to. I will use that as judge to see if they will continue or be dropped while on the first chapter.

Thank you for six long years and go do the major reading :)

* * *

**Black Wings**

** Rated: M**

**Summary: **[AU] After a horrible experience, Ryoma is reborn as "X", a cold-blooded assassin. During a mission he meets Fuji and from there on, Fuji can't help but get in his way.

* * *

**Chapter IV: "X"**

**Recap**

His first thought was 'kill' but the numbness he experienced from his earlier kill burdened him and before he could think again, the man took off running. He did the only other thought that entered fast enough. 'Eliminate any way possible'. He ran after the man and knocked him out with one blow to the back of his neck. He looked at the man and wondered why this was the same man that had continuously made him mess up on his missions.

"Done X?"

"Done," Ryoma said emotionlessly back to Mi-chan over the connection in his watch but his eyes watched the slender man lying on top of the snow. Why can't he pull the trigger?

XxX

**FC**

**December 25th**

Fuji groaned as a splitting pain stayed center somewhere on his head. He couldn't quite remember what could have happened…

"It's about time you awoke," A woman's voice sounded through the haze and blinding light.

"What happened," Fuji groaned out.

"I'd like nothing better than to know that myself," the woman uttered under breath. Fuji didn't think he was supposed to hear that.

"I was walking at a park…" Fuji said recalling that. "Then-"

"You saw it," the woman finished with a sigh.

"I did!" Fuji said all of sudden remembering the blood on the snow, the killer and the dead woman.

"Calm down,"

"I know that man!" Fuji said suddenly, "I saw him kill before-"

"Ah… so he is slipping up…" the woman said with a sigh pushing her black hair out of her face as she leaned forward to take a closer look at this extremely lucky guy to be able to survive and witness X's kills.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think you're here and not dead?" the woman asked with a sigh. "Shall we get through the basics first? Fuji-san, I am Mika." She introduced holding out a hand.

"How do you know who I am?" Fuji asked grasping her hand she had held out anyways.

"You were carrying identification and it's not hard to find out more with a few associations I have." Mika said with a smile.

"I see,"

"Yes… you're going to have to see soon because what I'm going to tell you is going to require your through agreement if you ever want to see home again." Mika said looking at him with a straight face now.

"I don't think I understand Mika-san…. IF I want to see home?" Fuji asked.

"No, you've got it understood so far," Mika said with a nod. "About what you saw in the park, the encounter with Agent X… that needs to stay private, forgotten and not spoken of." Mika continued.

"You're in league with that murderer aren't you?" Fuji asked opening his eyes now to a more alert state.

"Agent X is not a murderer. His job is to carry out the mission."

"And the mission was killing innocent people?" Fuji asked.

"There was nothing innocent about her Fuji-san." Mika said with a nod. "If you only knew her background and the power she had over innocent victims."

"Why are you guys even doing these things … I didn't even know these things actually exist outside of movies!" Fuji whispered in shock at the turn of events.

"Because people need people like X to exact their dues." Mika said summing it up.

"X, is an unfortunate orphan who has learned that to live is to struggle and to get revenge you have to exact it." Mika said with a sigh. "I don't know how to tell you but the higher-ups will deal with you."

XxX

**Elsewhere **

**Fuji Residence**

"Syuusuke hasn't returned and it's worrying me." Yumiko said worriedly looking out the window.

"I'm sure he'll come back when he feels like it." Yuuta said brushing off his brother's angry departure to him not being home yet though he had been gone for hours now.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Yumiko merely said as she continued looking for her brother. It wasn't like him to get so angry and stay out all night and half the morning.

XxX

**FC**

"I heard about your problem X," Niou said passing by Ryoma as he walked into the section. "Slipping up?"

"You want to get a life and worry about your own thing?" Ryoma answered back harshly. He usually preferred not to say anything but even this "problem" was bothering him. His perfection was jeopardized by one fool and he had no idea what about that man that could make him not react right…

"X?"

Ryoma looked up to see Mi-chan looking at him. "The head boss wants to see you,"

Ryoma nodded and headed up. By now he should've heard of the blunder too. Taking the stairs he paused slightly as he saw the man coming down the hall.

"Murderer,"

"Troublesome,"

Both spoke at the same time and yet they felt as if they had been heavily reprimanded by the other. Ryoma felt a scowl wanting to appear yet he pushed it back. He really was losing his cool.

XxX

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi, X's section leader and this is Sanada-san, FC's executive."

"FC… the company?" Fuji asked in wonder. He had no idea such a famous company was behind murders.

"We need your silence if you are to go free," Sanada said getting straight to the point. His sharp no-nonsense voice and stance reminded Fuji of a guy who knew he had power and could wield it for obedience.

"What if I refuse? What if I lie and say I do but decided to tell?" Fuji said boldly. "What if I connect the high-class company of FC to my accusations?"

"Everyone would think you've gone crazy," Sanada said with a snide smirk.

"It'd be better for your family and you if you don't mysteriously disappear." Yukimura said softly.

"Are you going to kill me too?" Fuji asked. "I don't think I need to agree to anything until I see the mastermind himself."

"The president is too busy to see a little boy like you," Sanada stated.

"Gen… maybe it's best if we don't hound the "boy" and have him meet Shiraishi instead." Yukimura said with a smile. "Maybe it will be best."

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for more and do leave a review of encouragement :]


	5. The Thin Line of Sanity

A/N: Originally, this release was set for Thanksgiving but the essays and things that needed to be done for school along with work set it behind a few days, nonetheless enjoy the releases and review for me please.

* * *

MARYLOVER- Yes, he always is so maybe they should beware of him as well because he can be pretty sneaky and nosy too XD

* * *

**Black Wings **

**Rated:** M

**Summary: **[AU] After a horrible experience, Ryoma is reborn as "X", a cold-blooded assassin. During a mission he meets Fuji and from there on, Fuji can't help but get in his way.

* * *

**Chapter V: The Thin Line Of Sanity**

_**Recap**_

"It'd be better for your family and you if you don't mysteriously disappear." Yukimura said softly.

"Are you going to kill me too?" Fuji asked. "I don't think I need to agree to anything until I see the mastermind himself."

"The president is too busy to see a little boy like you," Sanada stated.

"Gen… maybe it's best if we don't hound the "boy" and have him meet Shiraishi instead." Yukimura said with a smile. "Maybe it will be best."

XxX

**Streets of Tokyo**

**December 25th**

Ryoma took aim and fired twice rapidly. He felt no pain or other emotions as his aim was true and pieced the man in his head and heart. He was as good as dead and Ryoma's job was complete. There may be times when he had to get bloody and dirty but he preferred these kinds of job where he just had to snipe the person and not get caught with an easy way out. The crime lord was only to be missed by his family… not everyone else would miss him and definitely not his wife who had hired Ryoma to kill him off.

That was the reality of this small world they lived in. Anyone could pull any kind of sin… they'd rather just have a middleman do it. That was Ryoma's job, to carry out the vengeance and oversee to the victim's punishment in the swiftest way possible sometimes… other times he was to create pain but he had no right to judge the victims… that was up to the big boss man who handed out the missions. It was he who played god and decided who died and who survived. Despite what everyone thought of the man though, he knew the man had a heart and acted on it.

Ryoma just thought he himself didn't have a heart…till now.

The brown haired boy was messing with his mind… but Ryoma couldn't figure out how… how and why was this man messing with his blank slate that he usually had? Why did the man bring out emotions even Ryoma thought he had left behind?

'I haven't gotten any slower or lost my instincts, this kill proves that. So why does that man continue to evade my senses?'

**FC**

**December 25th**

"Fuji Syuusuke isn't it?" Shiraishi said glancing up as the man stepped into the room."

Fuji glanced around the room in curiosity. He couldn't believe one of the most successful businesses that spread from administrative departments to publishing departments was in fact a madhouse run by a guy who thought he had the ability to play god and choose who was to live and die. The office seemed normal enough but if there was one thing that Fuji learned from this experience it was to expect the unexpected…especially after looking at the guy. He neither looked formidable nor evil… he looked very friendly instead.

"Why?" Fuji asked instead taking a seat across from Shiraishi.

"Because we're human," Shiraishi summarized. "You can't always believe in the best of people Fuji."

"Why not?" Fuji asked with a slight frown at his defense.

"Someone will want to play God and decide things better left not discussed." Shiraishi said leaning against his leather office chair. "Its better if a good guy takes the chair."

"You killed a mother… though someone else did it you ordered it done!" Syuusuke accused.

"Because she tricked a good man into believing she would marry him them took his money and ran with her son." Shiraishi said with a smile. "I pick and choose my clients as well you know, there's a reason for revenge and if that had been your father who was used wouldn't you have wanted revenge?"

Fuji paused.

"You see, everyone has a dark side to their heart… it's not all about forgiveness." Shiraishi explained. "FC's purpose is to meet all those demands… sometimes not a harsh judgment is dealt but other times it is dealt with. Think of it as what's gone around is just coming back around."

"Aren't you afraid it's going to come back around on you?" Fuji shot out. "The police can get you for this!"

"Everyday Fuji…" Shiraishi assured him. "But I think about all the people out there who cannot ever regain what they loss because of someone's selfishness and I continue my business… to give those who are good at it something to do as well Fuji. Justice from the police is one thing, revenge is another"

"I can' believe this."

"You don't have to understand us or agree," Shiraishi said looking intently at him now. "You can leave and pretend you know nothing of this… that way we won't have to come after you."

"What if I spill?"

"The consensus is that they won't believe you." Shiraishi said. "Nonetheless it'll save me from having to have you disappear."

"This isn't normal!" Fuji said with a frown. "What you do and what you tell your people to do isn't normal!"

"What is normal? Normal is just a speculation."

**FC**

**December 25th**

Mi- chan turned to observe Yukimura who was busy eyeing the door to Shiraishi's office. It seemed ever since Ryoma had left one alive it had turned the department upside down in questions…. It was unlike the usual order that was very much a part of the daily FC.

"Ne Yuki…" Mi-chan asked getting Yukimura to turn towards her.

"What is it Mi-chan?" Yukimura asked. He wasn't worried about the boy because he knew Shiraishi didn't have a mean bone towards ignorant people but he was mighty curious how the big man was handling the explanation of FC to the boy.

"Do you- do you think since X refused to kill that witness… is he approaching the line?"

"Which line?" Yukimura asked Mi-chan though he knew exactly what she was talking about. He just needed to know if it had been what she was referring to.

"The line of sanity," Mi-chan breathed out with a worry written on her.

"Never, he's always known his goal and a little boy won't change it."

* * *

A/n:Super short but next chapter will finally have Thrill first official meeting and talk so stay tuned for that. :]


	6. What Do You Know?

A/N: It's my 7th anniversary! I can't believe it's been this long already but it has :)

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual! It took a lot to bring this all to you so give me a little feedback

Do review and comment to give me a sign that there's a pulse still reading out there!

* * *

MARYLOVER- Yes, he always is so maybe they should beware of him as well because he can be pretty sneaky and nosey too XD

* * *

**Black Wings **

**Rated**: M

**Summary: **[AU] After a horrible experience, Ryoma is reborn as "X", a cold-blooded assassin. During a mission he meets Fuji and from there on, Fuji can't help but get in his way.

* * *

**Chapter VI: What Do You Know?**

**Recap**

"Do you- do you think since X refused to kill that witness… is he approaching the line?"

"Which line?" Yukimura asked Mi-chan though he knew exactly what she was talking about. He just needed to know if it had been what she was referring to.

"The line of sanity," Mi-chan breathed out with a worry written on her.

"Never, he's always known his goal and a little boy won't change it."

XxX

**FC**

**December 26th**

Shiraishi sighed as settled back on his seat. He eventually smiled at Fuji and leaned forward again. "I'm going to allow you to leave now but remember, I'll have people watching so don't say anything about the incident.

"It's still wrong to play God," Fuji said sternly.

"Fuji-san…. If I don't play God then someone else will." Shiraishi informed. "It's people who think their God that gives me the power to play God."

"I don't agree with that."

"Oh Fuji-san," Shiraishi said with a slight chuckle as he came around to walk him to the door. "There will be many things in life you don't agree with but the truth will remain that people like being controlled by a sole person's ideal… and when that ideal fails, it's easiest to point your finger at the person and condemn them… that is the human mind, that is human life."

Opening the door, two men dressed in black stepped from their posts to guide Fuji out of the building. Fuji just walked… it was upsetting to know this was happening in the world. People were actually playing with others lives, deciding who lives and who dies! It sickened him.

As he walked, he realized another person was walking towards him. It hit him as they walked closer to one another that he was the "messenger", the one who killed and did the dirty stuff for the rich people who could afford to kill off society. If Fuji was to describe him, he'd say the man did look like a killer. He walked quietly enough to kill; his expression showed no emotion and those eyes. It was something that allowed no emotion to get involved.

"Don't you have a mind of your own?"

The man didn't stop till he had walked past him before he came to a stop and looked at Fuji.

"What do you know ?"

Fuji didn't know how to answer to that as he opened his mouth trying to find an answer but the man was right. What did he knew about this stuff? Just a month ago his life was an average normal life and now it was as if he had walked into another dimension!

"I may not know but this is wrong as well!" Fuji yelled out after re-gathering his wits.

"Che! You know nothing of losing everything you love and know."

The man walked into the office and shut the door behind him before Fuji could come up with anything else to say.

_That's right…_

_No one knew how it was to lose his father the way he did. The person he thought would be there with him was suddenly gone… and with him, the security of having a family, the sanity of his stepmother and his life he had always known. Funny how everything could change when money was involved…_

**Fuji Residence**

"Hopefully it didn't worry all of you," Yuki apologized as he bowed to Fuji's family.

"Not at all! It was Syuusuke's fault forgetting mad and bothering you so late," Yoshiko said with a smile. "Thank you for bringing him home"

"It's okay, Bye Syuusuke." Yukimura said with a smile and wave.

Fuji felt a creep of anger that the man lied like a pro. It was no wonder that company could kill so many people and no one would know a thing. Had those people never heard of Karma? Of 'what goes around come around?' "Are you okay Syuusuke?" His mother asked seeing as he was not happily showing his friend out.

"There's a lot about the world I don't seem to have known and Yuki is attempting to teach me it seems." Fuji said with a smile on his face as well.

"I will continue too," Yukimura said easily as he turned to leave.

The bastard….

**Park**

**December 30th**

There had been no reports at all. No reports of a missing person, no reports of a killing. Everything had been liked a dream and he was the one having the nightmare.

He had been afraid to tell his family in case they got killed by his big mouth so he didn't say a thing about it. He was cautious of going outside in case people WERE watching him and he looked at everyone trying to find an intent of people spying on him but life went on as usual. There were no suspicious cars, people that stalked him or even cameras that he could see. He was beginning to think he had fallen asleep and the whole thing was a dream but he knew better.

Sitting on the park bench, he lifted his camera and started shooting random scenery. If life was seemingly normal at this moment than he should be normal as well, right?

He was Fuji Syuusuke, a photographer who was satisfied with the world he lived and the people he knew.

Wandering across the street, he shot a couple more shots at the cram school and as he started focusing on the shrubbery by the benches he spotted a man running by in the path behind the trees. Suddenly another person joined him; it was quick as the person expertly turned the head into an odd direction. It was too unbelievable but then again, with his luck the last couple weeks, anything was possible. Then Fuji knew who it was when the person glanced over. It was that one assassin!

Fuji thought to report the victim's death immediately as he set his camera away but he then wondered if the person sent to watch him was the killer. Was he sent to silence Fuji if he told everyone about the running of FC? Why did he always cross path with this golden-eyed killer?

Staring back at the victim Fuji's eyes opened wide as he saw a couple people leaving the scene with the body. The clean-up was done so concise and quickly that no one would've known that a murder had just taken place.

He wanted to approach and ask them questions but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Syuusuke…"

"Mou! Inui-san…" Fuji said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Inui asked with a raised brow as he quickly pushed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing much…" Fuji said though he started to walk back towards the park and away from the murder scene.

"Then why were you so jumpy like you expected someone to kill you?" Inui asked.

"Was he?"

"Yagyuu-san..." Fuji greeted

"How are you Fuji… we heard you weren't doing too well from your mom." Yagyuu stated

"Well… it's a long story…" Fuji said and without really meaning too, he started talking about his hellish weeks and then his crazy encounter with the head guy at FC to what he just witnessed across the street.

Fuji looked at their expressions and fully expected them to laugh or at least look worried like his boyfriend or mother but they both just looked at each other for a long time and stayed quiet.

"It's crazy isn't it?" Fuji asked.

"You weren't supposed to talk about that right?" Inui asked.

"Yeah but who would believe me anyways huh?" Fuji laughed slightly.

"It's okay to tell us, but it isn't okay to tell other people okay Syuusuke." Yagyuu said after a long while.

"why-" Fuji stopped and stared at their serious expression back at him. It never hit Fuji until now that maybe he was one of the only one out in the dark… there were things he didn't know that other people had already known and from the looks they were giving him they may as well be part of the company.

Then it made sense. He wasn't aware that anyone he hadn't ever seen before was watching him because the people he had watching him were people he had always known and thought he knew thoroughly.

* * *

A/N: So many things in life you are oblivious about till you're the target.


	7. Fragile Life

A/N: Do review and comment to give me a sign that there's a pulse still reading out there!

…

* * *

MARYLOVER- Yes, goes to show how many dark secrets people can keep and people you thought you knew inside and out are total strangers. He'll be more cautious now that he's gotton over his shock.

KiTtEn18sMiLe- you'd be surprised how some things would surprise you if you had no reason to suspect it in the first place.

xxxKaixxx- happens more than you think it would. XD

Sque-Fangirl – you have that right. XD

And people are surprised when they actually see it happen. Many people who sympathize but only when it happens to you do you realize how it actually is

* * *

**Black Wings **

**Rated**: M

**Summary: **[AU] After a horrible experience, Ryoma is reborn as "X", a cold-blooded assassin. During a mission he meets Fuji and from there on, Fuji can't help but get in his way.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Fragile Life**

**Recap**

Then it made sense. He wasn't aware that anyone he hadn't ever seen before was watching him because the people he had watching him were people he had always known and thought he knew thoroughly.

XxX

**FC**

**December 26th**

Shiraishi sighed as he leaned back onto his leather office chair. He nodded slightly to show he was still listening and wondered if Fuji knew the terror or having a gun pointed at him and it shooting him point blank for his loose mouth.

"Continue to keep watch of him and the people he may tell this to-" Shiraishi started to Yanagi.

"It would be the first time he's threatened to keep something like this to himself. It's taken a toll on him." Yanagi said with a slight frown.

"I had the sudden thought to give him that haze drug we developed for innocent bystanders but I took one look at him and found a purpose for him." Shiraishi admitted to Yanagi.

"And what is that?"

"I want to see if I'm right before I tell you," Shiraishi admitted. "Till then keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't slip again."

Yanagi nodded and turned to leave just as Niou walked in.

"Something interesting came in," Niou stated holding a black folder.

"Oh?" Shiraishi uttered before accepting it and opening the folder to read the briefing,

"So?" Niou asked taking a seat opposite of Shiraishi. "What do you think?"

"So it's finally that time…" Shiraishi said looking up at Niou.

Niou nodded with a sigh. "Sometimes it seems just like yesterday as I was driving you down a new area and we fell upon Ryoma."

Shiraishi didn't speak as he swiveled in his chair to stare out the window in silence. It was too soon still in his opinion.

"You don't think he's ready huh?" Niou finally asked.

"No," Shiraishi finally toned. Ryoma wasn't ready… but what could he do if the Mirayuki's were going for the Echizen fortune next month if he didn't appear?

XxX

Mi-chan frowned as Yanagi told her the incident that day. Another slip from X from the same guy was getting her more worried now. To slip up once was different from three times with the same person no less.

"His downfall?" Mi-chan as Yanagi

Yanagi shrugged and looked towards Shiraishi's office. "Syuusuke is a photographer… one trained to capture the barely noteable."

"X!" Mi-chan said seeing Ryoma walk in to put his stuff down. His blank expression didn't change once as he continued to strip off all the guns and knives he had on him.

"I want you to rest X," Mi0chan said breaking the silence.

Ryoma didn't reply, he merely nodded and walked off as if he was pre-occupied with something else.

XxX

_No one understood the pain and confusion I had woken up to. My body ached, ears buzzed and strangers were all around me. I thought for sure I'd died._

_Sadly it had been two broken ribs, a bad concussion, a broken arm and loads of bruises only. He was very much alive and not anywhere near where his parents were._

_Every day after I had been able to function enough to understand the doctors, a man would visit and check on my progress. Unlike the doctors and nurses who looked at me in pity for not remembering who I was, this one gave no indication that he pitied me in the least._

_I should've realized my act didn't fool the man who was said to be so flawless in everything that he methodically devised problems to be solved in the least amount of steps just to kill his boredom. He was Shiraishi Kuranosuke… later only to be known as boss to me._

_He paid for my fees, told me I didn't have to tell him immediately who I was but he would find out sooner or later. When I told him who I was he didn't doubt it and only offered me a single way out after hearing the whole story._

_He offered me a job and a way to re-think life and everything he knew… he taught me how to be a killer._

XxX

_**Fuji Residence**_

Fuji buried his head and tried to concentrate on anything instead of the crazy life he was now seemingly living.

He felt like questioning everything he had ever known just because of where he was at in his life right now. Had his life been so busy that he had NEVER noticed that in Japan people died from assassins?

"Syuusuke?"

Fuji glanced up and saw Yori staring at him with a slight frown.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last three minutes… what's more interesting than your lover?" Yori asked settling beside him now.

"Nothing… it's just I've had a lot on my mind and everything is just weighing down on me." Fuji said with a sigh.

"Is that really it?" Yori asked. "The things you've been seeing has worried me… like are you on drugs or-"

"It's nothing like that," Fuji snapped out with an angry look.

"Sorry…" Yori said after a moment of silence.

"No…" Fuji said pressing himself into Yori's arms. "I'm sorry… for snapping."

Yori pressed a kiss onto his head and slowly Fuji looked up. Their lips met and slowly the fears and problems faded as desire swept over the both of them.

Slowly they made their way over to Fuji's bed and continued to undress. With everyone but Fuji out of town for the day, they had the house to themselves.

Fuji groaned as he allowed Yori to nibble on his pulse a bit roughly. It was as it always was when they had sex. Rough and desire filled till the end then they rolled to their own sides to relax.

Tonight was no different and as Fuji drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of running down an alleyway in fear of someone coming after him. Turning into different places didn't seem to calm the fear that someone was coming and when he reached the end of the alley, he ran straight into a guy with golden eyes that held nothing but his empty reflection.

Fuji sat up wide eyed and breathing hard. It hadn't been fear at the end… he had ran looking for him…why?

Fuji shook his head and rubbed at his face roughly. Why? Why did he feel an attraction to that killer? Why was he being conned into this weird hush up and it being a nightmare.

XxX

Shiraishi sat down and smiled politely at the man across from him.

"Shiraishi-san," Mirayuki nodded with a smile and greeting.

"Mirayuki," Shiraishi greeted back as he brough his hands onto the table and rested his chin against it with a small smile. "How's your wife?"

"She's fine," Mirayuki said with a nod one way to where she stood with other businessman's wives.

"I meant about the fact that her son might still be alive out there." Shiraishi said going straight in for the kill.

"I've moved on."

Shiraishi glanced up from where he was seated talking to Mirayuki to see his wife Sumi.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shiraishi said with a sigh. "If you both will excuse me."

Shiraishi stood to leave the party as he had intended to early before he spotted Mirayuki drinking by himself.

Leaving the building, he walked a ways and stared at the melting snow on the sidewalks in thought until he was about three blocks down. Shiraishi saw X walk out of the building in front of him and turn towards an alleyway. He was quite sure X had seen him but continued on his way and that was how it should be out here. Turning towards the building, he heard a single gurgle of protest from the victim. The drug lord was an old friend before he turned against Shiraishi two years ago. Now with the request of his death, Shiraishi felt nothing for him.

Shiraishi continued his walk back to the party feeling nothing as he glanced up into the dark sky.

They old saying of "what goes up must come down" suddenly flashed through his head as he realized that as gentle as snowflakes were, human lives were just as fragile. Life was so unpredictable which reminded Shiraishi to always live for today because one day… he knew he wouldn't be on top and neither would X.

'I will make sure mine and Ryoma's is a graceful fall though.' Shiraishi thought silently as he picked up his pace. There was a lot to do now that she had no guilt.

* * *

A/n: Do review if someone is still reading.


End file.
